Dream
by Mitsu-Mitsu-chan
Summary: When I dream, I only dream of you. YAOI HanbeixHideyoshi. ONE SHOT.


I hardly ever have dreams any more. My life is far too chaotic between my duties as a daimyo and venturing to unify the land of the rising sun. The only time I relax is when I am asleep. To dream is a luxury for me. When I lay my head down, I immediately fall into a deep sleep devoid of any thoughts, conscious or subconscious.

Though on occasion, I do dream. In the light of that blue moon, I dream of lewd things. I see figments of what I desire, their face as clear as a cloudless sky in my mind. Every touch feels as real as if I were holding that person close to me, their warm skin against my own.

Tonight I was granted such a dream. I saw him again through my dream self's eye. I couldn't move, only my eyes drifted to the slender figure by my door.

His lips moved saying my name with a gentle smile, though nothing but silence greeted my ears.

I groaned not in the mood for another teasing dream tonight. I closed my eyes tightly telling myself to wake up.

"Hideyoshi...?" The quiet voice of my tactician graced my ears. I swallowed hard unable to ignore him for too long. His hand caressed my face, his lithe body pressed softly to my muscled chest. I opened my eyes looking into his sparkling orbs. His admiration for me showed even in his dream self. His cheeks flared pink and he laughed nervously.

"I...know I shouldn't be doing this, but.."

I watched him swing a leg over my hips pressing himself against my abs. He hid his face in the crook of my neck suddenly acting very shy.

"Hideyoshi, I...I can't stop thinking of you."

I stared hard up at him. His hair tickled my skin, his breath sending the hairs on my neck to stand on end.

Getting no response from me, his hands began undressing me until my erection greeted my smiling tactician.

A soft moan left his lips at the sight. His eager hands descended on my heated flesh petting and teasing to his hearts content.

A light groan left my agape mouth as I watched him take the very tip of my need into his mouth.

My consciousness wavered in and out, the pleasure too good to be true.

I awoke with a slight twitch staring up at the ceiling catching my breath from the erotic mental imagery. Something was off, my chest was heavy and warm. Something slithered along my skin there and I jolted looking down.

Much to my surprise, my loyal strategist lay over me, his tongue gliding over my right nipple. He continued his work arduously apparently unaware that I was now watching him.

His hands stroked along my skin, his fingers playing at the long hairs they found along the way. His lips, his soft lips were touching my hardened chest. They only continued their way down my abs. I couldn't stop the moan that escaped me. Hanbei's head quickly shot up and I closed my eyes reluctantly- I wanted to see what else he had in store for me, so I allowed this charade to continue.

I heard a small sigh come from my tactician before his hands were moving again, now undoing my loincloth easily as if he had done this many times before.

I cracked an eye open curious on how he would react to my obviously rigid state.

He smiled to himself as his gentle hands touched me with a willingness that left me breathless.

I wanted to watch his smooth hands move against my hot flesh. I wanted to watch him pleasure himself. Hanbei always taunted me in my dreams; he was beautiful, seductive, and always untouchable to me.

"Hideyoshi." My name was but a simple shaky breath enveloped in his voice. Kisses soon rained down on my neck, soft and fleeting, I assume to keep from waking me.

Unfortunately for him, my patience was paper thin at this point. I opened my eyes watching him jerk himself in lazy strokes, his hot pants falling on my face. He whimpered kissing my lips quickly, his seed splashing onto my chest.

"Oh.." He looked straight down at the mess he made and looked back up at my face. He panted locking eyes with me, paralyzed in his position.

I sat up slowly staring him down and he shivered backing up.

"I-I'm so embarrassed!" He stuttered out and made to stand. "Hideyoshi, I-"

I grabbed his arm keeping him in place on top of me.

"Go on." I ordered in a sleep laden voice.

He looked taken aback by my request, but I reassured him cupping a hip in my hand messaging it thoroughly.

He looked back at me, a lust filled moan dripping from his lips. "I..I told myself this was the last time I would visit you like this."

Our lips were suddenly pressed together in an electrifying kiss. His small hands rubbed the sore muscles along my neck, his body arching against mine as we parted. He tried to pull away from me, but I quickly pinned him beneath me on my messed up bed sheets. He stared up at me. I saw a hint of fear in his eyes as they searched mine.

"This had better _not_ be your last visit here..." I raised his pale leg brushing my face against it inhaling his delicious scent. I placed a kiss to the pale skin there feeling it twitch in my hand. I looked at him with a hazy grin hearing him moan softly.

"I adore seeing this side of you." His hands trembled in my hair, my lips traveling down his inner thigh.

From this point on, I couldn't hold back. I tasted each part of him. Moans and whimpers rolled out from Hanbei's mouth and into my ears, his hip leaving the ground as I acted out all of the lecherous acts upon his body that I had been withholding from him for years.

His body was pliable, my tongue easily sliding past the tight ring of muscle that guarded his treasure from me.

His jaw went slack, eyes gazing heavenward, my tongue feeling every part of him it could reach. I didn't neglect his dripping member before me.

"Hideoyshi-" His breath caught in his throat.

I took him full in my mouth groaning at his flavor.

He gasped releasing into my mouth and I greedily drank his juices until he laid beneath me completely lax. I stared down at him pushing his legs up positioning myself behind him. He let out a small squeak and eagerly scooted his hips down to meet me.

I didn't need to ask for permission, his eyes told me everything I needed to know. I watched his lips part letting out as he let out a gasp when I entered him.

Lust drove my body, my hips pressed flush against my tactician, his hands grappling at my chest begging me to give him more.

I was quick to oblige him filling him up, touching his small frame with my callused hands. He wanted me closer, so I held him in my arms as I had countless times in my dreams. His moans were loud enough to wake everyone in my castle. I grinned kissing his opened mouth grinding right into his core until he came for me.

His quivering body brought me to my own end. A low moan left my throat and Hanbei smiled kissing my cheek. He whispered sweet words against my neck playing with my hair, my lips never leaving from adoring his shoulder in love marks.

"I...I must be dreaming."

I could only smirk at him and brush his hair back from his sweaty brow.

"No... this is no dream, not any more."


End file.
